A Dark Place
by Third-Degree-Kisses
Summary: Everyone has a place in their mind where negative and unhappy thoughts emit from. Since Wonderland is in the mind, there must be a dark spot somewhere.


**A Dark Place**

**Everyone has a place in their mind where negative and unhappy thoughts emit from. Since Wonderland is in her mind, I figured there must be a dark spot somewhere.**

Spider web-like moss hung from tree limbs that stretched above her, allowing dim light to creep through. The ground was wild with vegetation; deep green springy plants sprouted everywhere and brushed one's calves, feeling heavy and damp. Slimy almost.

The trees that lined perfectly parallel to each other were a dark mahogany color with scratchy, uncomfortable looking bark, connected to the limbs that stretched above her head. The atmosphere was very undesirable and dark, making her feel tinier than usual.

"Oh my," the blonde whispers, turning her head this way and that to inspect the new terrain. "I do believe I'm lost."

There was no clear path to follow, and as she daintily stepped around one of the plants towards the tree line, the curious girl found that there were mud pockets.

The damsel gasped as her foot sank into the ground, her ankle being swallowed up by thick mush. She pulled, and managed to yank her foot out after her third try, but unfortunately lost her balance and fell back onto one of the plants. Instantly, she was thrown back onto her feet by the mysterious springy growth.

"Where have I wandered to now?" she doesn't remember ever seeing a place like this when she visited Wonderland. Glancing over her shoulder, she examines the black abyss that she stumbled into while exploring her own little world.

Wonderland was about color and energy, movement and imagination. That was the very foundation on which it was built. Was she even in Wonderland anymore? This area looked nothing like the rest of the world.

"Aliccccce..." goosebumps trailed down said girl's arms and the freezing splash of fear washed through her body. She tensed and didn't dare turn towards the voice purring her name. It was almost a whisper, but sounded right next to her ear.

This place was unwelcoming; the air was strangely heavy and made it difficult to breath. The wet ground and damp plant life around her tickled the nose and she disliked the weight the scent carried.

"Alicccccce... Aliceeeee..." the blonde's breath hitched, hearing the voice increase volume. She needed to run. To get away. Never before had she felt this threatened in her own world.

"ALICE!"

A blast of wind tore through the creepy environment, the black moss above her blowing with the wind, the growth on the ground swaying and the tree limbs bending. Alice herself was knocked off her feet, tumbling back and landing in mud on her back.

The impact of the fall caused her arm to be sucked in by the goop, also submerging half her back. Panicking, she attempts to free herself from the oppressive ground.

"ALICE! ALICE! **ALICE!**" it's screaming now, blood curling screams echoing her name over and over, the wind continuing to tear through the area. The dark moss from above breaks off, and lands on the struggling Alice. It acts like a net and only entangles her more, one pallid arm desperately fighting the vegetation while she sinks lower.

Full blown fear and panic stab her heart, causing salty tears to streak down her rosy cheeks.

"Help!" she squeaks, but a louder wail of her name overlaps it. The ground engulfs more of her, now her feet starting to disappear.

"ALICE! ALIIIIICE!" it screeches in her ear still, clouding her head and making the young girl frantic. Deeper into the mud.

"I want to leave!" she screams, desperation obvious in her cracked voice. "Let me go!"

"DON'T EVER LEAVE US ALICE! ALICE! **ALICE!**"

Even deeper into the mud. She can't seem to escape the moss, now up to her waist. Her arm is gone, leaving her right arm to be the only free appendage. As a last ditch effort, the girl hollers, slamming her eyes shut when the voice echoes her screech, only ten times louder.

"DON'T EVER LEAVE US ALICE! DONT EVER LEAVE US!"

Up to her chest now.

"ALICE!" the area is in complete turmoil, hurricane-like winds ripping trees from their roots and tipping them over, plants being plucked from the ground and tossed through the air.

A head and an arm.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she repeats it like a chant, hoping that she can awaken from this like she wakes up from normal Wonderland.

But this is not normal Wonderland.

"**DON'T EVER LEAVE US AGAIN ALICE!**"

A flailing hand.

Then nothing.

The winds halt. The voice is quiet. All is well in The Dark Forest.

What is The Dark Forest? It's a place that everyone has. A dark, unwelcoming and dangerous spot in one's mind. It's a place where if you stay too long, you might get dragged under.

It may very well kill you.

So look out, and if you start hearing voices whispering to you...

You may very well be in a dark place.


End file.
